U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,625
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,836
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,626
U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,394
U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,963
U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,187